


Working From Home

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a story share:</p>
<p>After S.H.I.E.L.D. is infiltrated by Hydra, the organization has to lay low.  Some deal with the sudden collapse of the organization better than others.  Agent May keeps as busy as she can while Agent Romanov falls into a deep depression and turns to food for comfort.  Now that the good guys have regrouped, Natasha finds herself at an extreme disadvantage because of her tremendous weight gain and is relegated to consulting duties.  Agent May, having gained a bit of weight herself, sympathizes with the assassin and pays her a visit with the agency's newest case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



"Romanov? It's May," Melinda called, knocking on the door to the assassin's apartment. She'd never met the woman before, but was nervous given the unusual circumstances in which she'd found herself.

_Natasha's gotten too goddamned fat to be any good to us physically anymore_ was the only explanation Fury had offered. May wondered what she was in for. "Come in," a female voice replied. That must be her. May adjusted her own too-tight pants and entered.

"Romanov?" she called, seeing no sign of anyone other than the empty junk food wrappers littering the living room.

An attractive redhead with a prominent double chin waddled in from the other room, a piece of pizza hanging from her mouth. She was wearing a white t-shirt that was several sizes too small, exposing a wide strip of thick belly fat as it rode up on her bloated middle. "Hi, I'm Natasha," she huffed as she offered her chubby hand to Melinda.

"Good to meet you," May smiled as her hostess plopped heavily to the couch with a belch, her ass spreading out as she sat down.

"Sorry," Nat offered with a shrug as she rubbed her gut. "It feels like all I've been doing since this takeover started is eating,"

"Please don't apologize," Melinda smirked. "I get it. Believe me, I get it. This time off has been hard on me, too," she shook her head as she rubbed a hand over her full bottom. "I haven't been able to fit into my suit since...well, it's been a while," she chuckled. "I brought the files. You wanna start?"

Nat wrinkled her nose. "Not yet. I'm hungry. Let's order pizza," she suggested.

***

Half an hour later and there were a dozen large pizzas piled on the coffee table. May looked at Natasha warily. "Are we expecting anyone else?" she asked. Even at her hungriest, the most pizza she'd managed to put away in a single sitting was a single large pie, and that had resulted in a belly so painfully bloated that she'd vowed never to do that again.

"No," Romanov said casually, then opened the first box, took out a slice, and began to eat greedily. Melinda was pleasantly surprised to find it wasn't regular New York thin crust, but thick, bubbly, sinful Chicago deep-dish.

The brunette took a piece for herself but it was heavier and richer than she'd remembered. As she ate, she swore she could feel the crust swelling inside her, causing her tummy to begin rounding out rather quickly. She tried to muffle a burp as she rubbed at her rapidly filling belly, but Natasha heard it loud and clear. "Excuse me," May said in a small voice, blushing furiously.

The redhead collapsed into hysterics at Melinda's embarrassment. "Oh god, you're so polite!" she panted, clutching her fat stomach as it shook once she got the hiccups. Her shirt had ridden up completely after she'd eaten her third piece of pizza and May watched with interest as the assassin's belly jiggled with each spasm.

Melinda felt sorry for the girl and crossed over to where she was seated, fat thighs squishing together. She laid a hand on Nat's warm belly and began gently massaging it, trying to soothe away the hiccups. She gently pressed her fingers into the thick layer of blubber resting on Romanov's stomach, tracing the outline of her stomach organ underneath the pudge. "You think my discomfort is funny, hmmm?" she asked teasingly. "Let's see how funny you find yours," she taunted lightly, shoving a piece of pizza into Nat's maw. "You're so greedy," she whispered into the redhead's ear. "It's no wonder you've gotten so fat. You want more, don't you?"

Natasha nodded enthusiastically as she burped again. "Whew!" she laughed, waving a hand in front of her mouth. "These are ripe!"

"No manners whatsoever," Melinda tutted, shoving another piece of pizza into Nat's greedy mouth as soon as she'd finished swallowing the last. "You're gonna get even fatter than you already are," she purred.

"Please," Natasha panted, hands rubbing her belly.

"Please what?"

"Feed me. Stuff me so full that I can't even move and when I beg you to stop, feed me even more. I wanna get so fat I can't move no matter how hard I try,"

Melinda's eyes glinted. "You asked for it,"

***

Agent May fed Agent Romanov for hours, rubbing her belly when she needed a break and gently encouraging her. She fed the assassin until she passed out, gorged belly rounding up off her full hips like a great mound. Despite the thick layer of fat covering Natasha's tummy, Melinda could see, feel how full she was and prodded the glut of food as the young woman slept, snoring loudly, burps escaping her swollen lips even in sleep.

May sat back and took stock of the remaining food: two pizzas left. She could do this.

Two hours later, Melinda leaned back rubbing at her own painfully swollen belly, burping softly. She groaned as her taut gut churned painfully, trying to digest her enormous meal. She felt warm, full, heavy, and sleepy, like an anaconda that had just ingested a deer. She laid down next to Natasha, her own full, warm, round belly squashing against the redhead's, and fell asleep. Her last thought before passing out was that they'd discuss the case tomorrow.

***

By the time S.H.I.E.L.D. got their man a month later, thanks in large part to the efforts of May and Romanov, Melinda could no longer be described as chubby. She was fat. She'd continued feeding Nat whenever they had a spare moment and whenever the redhead had gotten too full to remain conscious, May had finished her meal. She'd developed a slight double chin and her belly pushed her legs apart when she sat. Remarkably, though, her thighs still managed to rub together even when seated and her ass would spill over into two seats. Somehow, she didn't mind.

As for Natasha...well, she'd gotten so obese that movement of any kind had gotten nearly impossible. She'd grown a third chin and her mountainous belly ballooned and pillowed out in front her, breasts hanging heavily on either side of the turgid flesh. When she did move, it was a labored waddle and her thighs thundered and quaked as her blubbery ass rippled and swayed. She sweat when she ate, which was nearly constantly unless she was asleep, and the inactivity caused the weight to pile on that much more quickly.

"This break," Melinda murmured to her one night as she massaged her full belly. "It worked out better than I thought it would,"

Natasha burped and sighed in relief as she ran her hands along her bloated gut thoughtfully. "Yea. It has been quite...ful _filling_ , hasn't it?"


End file.
